Alaska INBRE 4 - BIOINFORMATICS CORE PROJECT SUMMARY One Health recognizes that human health is connected to the health of animals and their shared environment. These relationships in modern biomedical research enable researchers to study people, animals, plants, and microbes and their interactions through multiple bottom-up ?omics? methods. The results include massive amounts of information about genes, proteins, and metabolites in an experimental system, which represents a revolutionary technological advancement in biomedical research that also necessitates new tools to sort and analyze the information. The AK INBRE 3 Bioinformatics Core established a distributed core model where Alaska-based bioinformatics resources were augmented by support for access to external resources and training from outside the University of Alaska network. The overall goals of the AK INBRE 4 Bioinformatics Core are to provide state-of-the art services and training in bioinformatics and biostatistics for investigators and students. The core will build on the successful AK INBRE 3 Core by providing enhanced support for Alaska infrastructure, including massively-parallel ?next-gen? sequencing and high performance computing, as well as by promoting development of emerging bioinformatics technologies in the Alaska user group. Core activities will leverage bioinformatics resources within the UA system and provide funding and guidance to investigators to capitalize on external bioinformatics resources to build biomedical research capacity in Alaska. The Core deploys a distributed model that leverages Alaska-based resources in high-performance computing, next-gen sequencing, and biostatistics with funding support for AK INBRE scientists to use external resources and training. With an overall goal to provide state-of-the art services and training for bioinformatics and biostatistics for the AK INBRE community, the core will execute the following specific aims: 1) Provide access to bioinformatics technology and data acquisition through the support of local equipment and expertise as well as access to resources outside of Alaska; 2) Support bioinformatics and biostatistics experimental design and data analysis through access to specialized Alaska-based and external expertise; 3) Support career development and bioinformatics training for students, postdoctoral fellows, faculty and senior researchers in the AK INBRE network through Alaska-based workshops and curriculum development, as well as through support for external training; 4) Promote the development of emerging bioinformatics technologies that enhance INBRE One Health research.